


Devastating

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambush Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumberbatch Prompt, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, devastating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absently he knocked a pair of soft handcuffs off the couch before he sat down.  “Please tell me this is for a case.”</p><p>“Research, John.”  Sherlock answered, looking into the microscope.  </p><p>“What are you researching?”  John asked.  But then his eyes landed on a ball gag and a harness.  “You know what?  Never mind.  I don’t want to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastating

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Benedict Cumberbatch's fault. Someone asked him how Sherlock would be in bed and his answer was "devastating." Apparently Sherlock would do a lot of research to figure out how best to please his partner. 
> 
> So this happened.
> 
> If you like it. Thank you. If you don't... Well, it's not really my fault. The plot bunnies were busy thanks to Cumberdarling's careless words.
> 
> Ok. Maybe it is my fault... A little. 
> 
> 2 hours, 40 minutes to write it! (no revisions)
> 
> I swear the man must read our fanfiction and giggle. Don't encourage the fanfic writers! We'll take you places you never wanted to go! Mwahahahahaha!
> 
> I mean... Ahem. Enjoy the fic.

Of course he did all the research. Hours of videos and every erotic story he could get his hands on for weeks on end. They passed through his mind as he compared brands of rubbers and girths of anal plugs. There was even an afternoon comparing flavored lubrication to find one that was both palatable and slippery. 

John Watson walked into what used to be a flat and now resembled an adult toy store, complete with blow up doll in the corner and a Fleshlight on the coffee table. Absently he knocked a pair of soft handcuffs off the couch before he sat down. “Please tell me this is for a case.”

“Research, John.” Sherlock answered, looking into the microscope. 

“What are you researching?” John asked. But then his eyes landed on a ball gag and a harness. “You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know.” 

“These components make up a fair component of your porn consumption.” Sherlock answered without looking up from his microscope.

“Oh, please God… Don’t be researching my porn consumption.” John moaned and covered his face with his hands.

“How else am I to know what element turns you on?” Sherlock pulled back from the microscope to blink at his flatmate. 

“We are not having this conversation.”

Sherlock stood up and rounded the table. “49% of your consumption involves heterosexual content, traditional penis in vagina sex.”

“Please, stop…” John moaned and took a step back towards the front door.

“Of that heterosexual content… 85% of it involves use of toys… Many of which I have tested.” Sherlock’s hand indicated the room.

“Trust me, there’s no pattern, ok?”

“40% of your consumption involves so called ‘she-male’ and male… Penis in anus or mouth. Only 10% of those involve any sort of toys.” Sherlock waved at another part of the room.

“Please… Please stop analyzing what sort of porn I watch.” John whimpered.

“The other 11%...” Sherlock took another step closer to John and then another as John backed up to the wall and was stuck. “The other 11% is male on male. No toys.”

John blinked up at Sherlock’s face. The intensity in those eyes made him shiver and for some reason his eyes drifted down to that lush lower lip. “So?” John gasped. “What conclusion have you drawn?” John’s button and zip were popped open and Sherlock’s hand was warm and soft as it slid into John’s trousers and pants to touch him, cupping his growing erection carefully. A thumb teased the doctor’s glans and he shut his eyes, leaning his head on Sherlock’s chest, listening to the other man breathe steadily… And yet a heart thundered against the blonde’s ear, giving away the brunette’s excitement. The hand grasped at John, tugging slightly as a thigh pressed between his thighs. Helplessly John rubbed himself against that hand and that thigh, moaning into Sherlock’s chest as he felt his balls suddenly tighten. With a soft grunt he ejaculated pulse after pulse. 

Sherlock sighed and looked at his watch. “One minute, seventeen seconds with manual stimulation. Your stamina is…”

But John didn’t let Sherlock finish. With a frustrated cry he pushed the other man away and set his clothes back to rights. “I am not an experiment!”

Sherlock blinked at John and absently raised his cum smeared hand to his lips, licking what was there.

John’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and his cock gave another twitch of excitement. 

“Not as salty as mine.” Sherlock commented as he took another lick. “Do you want to taste yourself?” 

John snapped his mouth shut and warded away the offered hand. 

Sherlock licked his lips, missing a small bit on his chin, and stared down at his hand as if assessing it. “I could get used to it.”

“What are you doing?!” John demanded, nearly exploding.

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m trying to figure out the best way to get you to off…”

“You could just ask me!” John snapped.

“Ask you?” Sherlock looked perplexed.

“Yes. Ask me. None of this.” John waved his arms at the flat that currently looked like an adult store. “Just say, ‘Hey John… Fancy a shag?’”

“Fancy a shag?” Sherlock echoed, causing John’s cock to twitch with more interest.

“And I would say… Yes… Or no… Or whatever. The point is… Just ask me. And don’t go by what videos people watch.” John reached out and swiped his finger across Sherlock’s chin. “You had some of my… Um… It was on your chin.”

Sherlock caught John’s hand by the wrist and pulled it to his lips, licking the tip of John’s finger with his warm, moist tongue.

John was suddenly the hardest he had ever been in his entire life. “Oh, dear God.”

“Seeing me taste your ejaculate excites you. But fellatio only accounts for 37% of your…”

“Shut up!” John snarled, reaching out to grab Sherlock by his elbows. 

Sherlock blinked and then realization dawned on him. “Oh… It’s me.” Immediately he went to his knees before John.

“Get up!” John demanded, attempting to move away but colliding with the wall instead. Stupid wall.

“I’ve been practicing. I think you’ll be pleased with my fellatio technique.” Sherlock stated as he undid John’s trousers. 

John placed his hands on Sherlock’s head and pushed him back. “Sherlock Holmes… If you suck my cock I’ll…” But John lost his train of thought as he stared down at the indecently lush lower lip.

Sherlock calmly reached up to take John’s hand and pulled two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

John gasped and shut his eyes, feeling Sherlock’s warm tongue rolling around his digits. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock pulled John’s fingers from his mouth, kissing his wrist, checking his pulse. “No one has ever whispered my name quite so breathlessly before. I like it.” Sherlock kissed a thumb and John’s palm before licking. “Why won’t you let me give you fellatio?”

“Stop calling it that!” John bit out, desperately trying to control his urge to push Sherlock onto the floor and hump him like some overeager dog. 

“I make you hard, though…” Sherlock reached out and lightly touched the bulge between John’s legs. 

“Do I make you hard?” John asked, desperate for some diversion.

Sherlock looked down at himself and smiled. “Yes.”

John grunted and slid to the floor. 

“Do you want to ejaculate again?”

“Sherlock… Please stop talking. I know you’re good at it, but hearing you say words like that…”

“What? Makes you want to have coitus?”

“Sherlock…”

“So you enjoy it when I suck on your fingers and say sexual words… Like copulate.”

“Sherlock… Please…”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pulling them together. “Would you like to engage in coitus with me?”

“Sherlock…” John whimpered, pressing himself against Sherlock’s thigh, feeling an answering bulge against his own hip. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sherlock’s voice was low and dangerous as he pressed his lips to John’s ear.

John pushed the detective back onto the floor. Their legs became entangled together as they sprawled with John on top. Quickly his hands undid the detective’s trousers opening them and pushing them down just enough to see Sherlock’s erection. His hand wrapped around it near the tip and he squeezed. 

Sherlock cried out, his own hands burrowing into the back of John’s trousers to clutch at his ass, pulling him closer. For a moment he just held on, feeling John rub against his thigh while gripping his cock. It felt good, but not good enough. There was so much more he wanted to do… So many more places to explore. Could he get his finger into John and explore that bundle of nerves? But John was pulling off of him. 

John sat up and desperately tried to push down his trousers until his penis was fully exposed. Then his hands did the same to Sherlock. Laying back down again, John wrapped his hand around both of them. “Fuck, Sherlock…”

Sherlock reached for John’s ass again, squeezing. His fingertips searching until his right middle finger chanced upon John’s hole. Just the tip pushed in when John cried out and began to writhe above him, creating delightful friction. “Fuck me…” Sherlock whispered, watching John’s face contort, eyes squeezed shut. 

John leaned forward and kissed sloppily. Lips, chin, neck, lips again… When Sherlock opened his mouth he pressed his tongue in to experience that clever tongue firsthand. It also served to silence Sherlock before John lost control and finished too quickly. But it was difficult with Sherlock’s finger up his ass, teasing the sphincter as if they were really fucking. But this was really fucking, wasn’t it? They were both naked where it counted and they rubbed against each other in an attempt to get off. But Sherlock was dragging behind. John rolled off of Sherlock and reached for the man’s shoulders to pull him on top.

Sherlock found himself suddenly empty for a moment before he understood that John had dismounted. John’s grip on his shoulder made him want to follow wherever the man directed. So Sherlock obediently climbed onto John and was faced with uncertainty in what he was doing. For a long moment he sat there, staring down at John’s face and then down at where their cocks were pressed together… John’s wider than his own. “John?”

“I was about to cum.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

John reached down and lightly touched Sherlock’s erection, caressing it. 

Sherlock shut his eyes and moved his hips.

“What sorts of things get you off?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock paused in his movements.

“You did all this research on me… What about you?”

“I like my doctors shaved.” Sherlock smirked.

“I’m not shaving my pubic hair for you.” 

“Your facial hair.” 

John chuckled softly.

Sherlock got up and finished undressing. When he was done he held out his hand to pull John to his feet. “Take it all off.”

John obeyed, feeling far less graceful with his cock still rock hard. When he finally tossed the last bit away he stared at Sherlock’s slim form. 

The detective bent down to pick up a pair of metal handcuffs before sauntering off towards his bedroom. “Come.”

John felt a little like an obedient pet as he followed. “You like bondage?”

“I’ve been in this situation before…” Sherlock answered attaching one cuff to John and the other to himself. 

“Right… I remember this…” John chuckled. “Don’t tell me you want to go running naked through London…”

Sherlock smirked and got comfortable on the bed. “You’re stuck with me.”

John laid down beside the detective. “So this is what turns you on? Getting stuck with me?”

“It keeps you around when I do what I really want to do to you.”

“What is that?” John chuckled nervously.

Sherlock leaned closer and kissed John’s lips.

“Kissing is nice.” John commented as Sherlock concentrated on his neck and ear. 

Sherlock worked his way down John’s collarbone to his sternum. 

“Where are you going?”

Sherlock moved down John’s body and swallowed his cock to the base.

“Oh… Fuck!” John moaned, blindly trying to pull Sherlock’s mouth off, but not really wanting to. 

Sherlock swallowed and then pulled off enough to wrap his handcuffed hand around the base, bobbing on John. His other hand held John’s leg.

John cried out, his eyes finally making contact with Sherlock’s, seeing himself disappear into the brunette’s mouth. “Oh…” 

Sherlock smirked and pulled off to lick John, keeping eye contact before he suckled the glans.

“Holy shit… Sherlock…” John nearly sobbed at the performance and the sensations. 

The hand clutching John’s thigh slid up his thigh and Sherlock pulled off long enough to lick them indecently before resuming his work on John’s cock. His fingers pushed into someplace tight and warm.

“Sherlock… Oh shit…” 

The detective sought out the bundle of nerves research told him existed. And he knew he found it when John attempted to roll over and straddle his face. Sherlock allowed it, adjusting so John could fuck his mouth as his fingers teased at the little patch of nerves. Someday John might allow more penetration and the thought made him twitch. With eyes open he watched John’s body move. Suddenly John stopped and pulled himself out of Sherlock’s mouth. “Fuck me… Fuck me, John…” Sherlock whispered.

John slid back down Sherlock’s body, straddling a leg. “I… I want to see you cum.” His hips moved, rubbing them together. “Please, Sherlock… I want to see.” Placing a warm hand on Sherlock’s cock, he squeezed. “Please, Sherlock…”

Sherlock pressed his head against John’s shoulder, lifting a leg as he moved his hips. His universe collapsed down to John’s body and hand rubbing against his own… Satisfying a long dormant itch until finally… Finally! Sherlock threw his head back, feeling himself release pulse upon pulse. Eyes closed, he rode through the sensations that vaguely reminded him of his early attraction to drugs. The euphoria… With the last pulse he opened his eyes to see John staring down at him with wide eyes. “What?”

John shook his head and gave another bit of a thrust, mouth open in a silent scream and eyes closed. More wetness fell between them.

It took Sherlock a moment to realize he just watched John orgasm. The first time John had ejaculated he had been pressed against Sherlock’s chest where he couldn’t see. When the doctor collapsed atop him, he wrapped his arm around the other man, listening to his gasps for air and feeling more relaxed than he had for a long time.

“You’re beautiful…” John murmured. “When you come it’s… Beautiful to watch. Everyone always looks so stupid… You don’t.”

Sherlock glanced at the clock. “Stamina is better. That took… Actually I’m not sure about the timing.”

“Don’t time us.” John growled. 

“The pause in the middle helped lengthen the time.”

John raised his head. “Don’t time us!”

“I want it to last as long as possible.” 

“It doesn’t matter how long it lasts… As long as we both feel good afterwards.”

“Next time I want you inside of me.” Sherlock stated.

“Then it definitely won’t last very long.” John sighed and sat up, looking down at the mess they made. “We both need a shower.”

“Shower sex…”

John kept his finger on Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock licked John’s finger.

John hastily pulled it away and shivered as his cock twitched yet again. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“So… Was I any good? Can we can do this again?”

“Oh God, Sherlock…” John moaned and leaned forward to kiss his detective. “You’ll be the end of me.”

\--Finito!


End file.
